


Break In

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm, Robbery, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: While Ichigo’s wife & kids are away, his home suffers from a break in.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Break In

****

**Break In**

The Rukon Dogs made a name for theirselves in the recent months. The news was always reporting another robbery and break in every week. From the few eye witness accounts, there were four members. All believed to be men. But information could only get local authorities so far, as the conversations never led to any arrests. Or shortage of crime.  
  


Ichigo Kurosaki was a family man and always made sure they felt safe. The most recent house that was hit was only a few blocks down after all. So he booked them all a flight to his mother -in- law’s for the weekend. At least until the next hit house was miles away, not around the corner.   
  


Relatives begged for him to go along with his family as well, but he only assured them he needed to watch his house. That he wasn’t a ‘Punk’ little kid, but a grown man who was capable of holding the fort down. What were the chances anyway? The Rukon Dogs were going to pick his beat down house/clinic? Not while there were much fancier houses near by, with expensive cars parked in the front.   
  


But then,

there was a shatter down stairs.

His throat went dry. The color is his face threatened to vanish. But it didn’t, not when his grip felt better than ever before on that black baseball bat. Light footsteps made way to the bedroom door, peaking out the hallway and watching as a light turned on downstairs. No talking, but they weren’t trying to be quiet. That was for sure.   
  


It was actually happening. The Rukon Dogs actually fucking picked his house. Ichigo Kurosaki was more pissed than afraid.   
  


But he wasn’t going to let his temper cost his life. He needed to remain calm, so he walked carefully to the beginning of the stairs, catching the glimpses of someone raiding his home. Placing things in a bag. His laptop, camera, his kid’s iPad’s, their video game consoles, fuck - even his wife’s china.  
  
It was ridiculous. How could someone feel so just to break into another’s home and raid their belongings? What had happened in their life to do so?   
  


But more importantly, Ichigo wasn’t going to let those people go and do it again. He waited for their guard to be down, to really feel like they got away with it - and then strike. The news reported there was four, but Ichigo only saw and heard one, so his confidence didn’t feel exaggerated. 

Until they began to walk upstairs.

”Crap !” He whispered, scrambling to make it back to a room before the hooded criminal made their way up. The closest was his daughter’s room, but he couldn’t shut her door all the way, so he hurried up behind it. The blood rushing in his veins hyped him up, leaning him a bit forward, ready to swing once anyone wanted to explore what was in the pink room..

And they did.   
But he didn’t swing. He watched, watched as they walked in a for a moment then walked out. He wasn’t frozen. He was confused.   
  


Very confused.   
  


The criminal raiding his house would probably be a little taller than 4’10. He was practically shaking in his boots for one little teenager ?! It was ludicrous! And Ichigo felt like a fool, planning when to attack when one decent shove would of knocked out that little idiot. The fear of a weapon was still present of course, but the father of two felt a bit more confident on his take down then. Or even to try to work something out.  
  


However, as soon as he stepped out of his cramped space, the door was swung hard as it could back at the man, threatening to take the wind out of his lungs as it was trying to crush him. The criminal had to of kicked it or ran at it to do so, but Ichigo still had the upper hand by having more strength, pushing it off his chest. Suddenly the weight left the wood and the older man yelled out, warning them that he would just talk. 

It was a young teenager anyway, right? Maybe he could even talk them into turning theirselves in. He didn’t need to use force, but if they tried anything, he wouldn’t hold back. 

But, things were never easy..

”I know you’re alone! Where’s your other Rukon Dog’s, huh?” He mocked, grabbing hold of the bag the perp left. “Nice stuff you got for yourselves, you’re real brave, aren’t you? Like hell you’d walk into my house and get away with this. Come face me! Now, and maybe I’ll go easy on you,” He bargained, hoping for a response as he investigated each room upstairs. No trace.

 _Where did he go?_ Ichigo worried.

And his question was answered.

A severe hit to the back of his head by a gun, knocked the older man out. 

**xxxxx**

Light brown eyes flickered open, adjusting to the soft light, his head was killing him. ‘What happened?’ Ichigo searched for an answer he knew he wouldn’t be able to find, he was in the door way, he knew that much. Looking around helpless and confused as his eyes erratically tried to focus on some part of the room. The alabaster glow of the moon helped quite well, invited in by the open windows.

Beside his pounding head, his body was sore, no – his wrist. He tugged and wiggled them around, finding out they were bound with rope, _tight and secure_ to his iron pull up bar. His ankles were duct taped together as well.  
  


“Thank you for going easy on me.” The criminal mocked. Her voice dragged out the last word, almost elegantly, “Disgraceful. Look at you. One hit, and you’re out?”

He was stunned. It was a woman! An _attractive young woman_ ..Eighteen to nineteen years old. She took him out? So she wasn’t a Rukon Dog? Or they forced her to do this.. Maybe initiation? “Who the hell are you?” He quizzed, trying to break the grasp his bounds had. “What are you doing? – and why did you tie me up?!”

The raven haired criminal thought for a moment before answering, scanning him up and down. “Because, I have to do something first. Stop asking so many questions, fool.” She began to rid her oversized hoodie, even though the window let in cold, crisp air. Ichigo could see the gun she had on her hip. His throat went dry, the color in his face vanquished. Was she going to kill him? 

“Are you being forced? You don’t have to do this. I can help you. Damnit!” He was frustrated, feeling like a trapped animal. “Listen to me. Are you even sure you want to do th–“

“Oh, I _want_ to do this.” She assured, making the taller man grind his teeth. 

“Don’t do something you’ll regret..” Ichigo tried to convince, eyes never leaving her firearm. The teen wanted to laugh, amused by his switch of tone. “I’m Ichigo Kurosaki. I have a wife and .. two daughters. _Please_ , you can take the bag, I won’t say an –“ 

Her cold hand was suddenly on his crotch and his breath hitched in his throat.

Her cheeks were edged in scarlet.

“..Ah, .. What the hell are you..–“ His collar was pulled down and he went down with it.

She suddenly began to kiss him, hot, heavy and hard as her other hand went to undo his pants. He was surprised, not by the sudden intrusion of her wet tongue but by the fact he was.. _responding_. His lips let her in and moved in rhythm with her own. He let the young woman continue her assault, breathing heavy when she pulled away, sloppy spit still connected between the two. 

_Why did I do that?_ His guilt clenched his heart. He was a family man. A happy family man. 

But his heart was still racing. 

“Not bad,” The raven haired girl whispered, moving her hand to his hardening member. He winced in pleasure, stiffening almost unbearably at the contact. She felt so heated, feeling him stiffen beneath her touch.  


He was so damn hot.

But Ichigo, why _was_ he so hard already? From a little kissing?! The man felt pathetic. Like a betrayer..

It was no secret his marriage wasn’t the most perfect movie on television. But it wasn’t horrible. It wasn’t so empty he was getting hard just by feeling his captor’s nipples against his chest, was it? Had it been that long since he was intimate? Or since it actually felt .. that good? No. It couldn’t of been.. he was happy with his marriage and sex life. He didn’t need any of it from a criminal!

And yet, he let the woman continue her assault. Too guilty and too horrible to say anything.. Grunting as she began to leave hickeys on his neck. His head fell back. “F–.. _ah_..” Pale hands explored his nice chest, over his nipples and holding onto his strong back. Then his chin was lifted up, allowing her easier access to place kisses along his jaw. And he  _loved_ it, loved every second as blood rushed southward, his ears, face and pit of stomach ignited with red, firey hot heat. Half lidded brown eyes struggled to stay open, but then, they landed on a picture put up on the wall. 

A family vacation he had took a year ago. 

“Stop this, it’s - it’s over! –“ The family man spoke up, realization cutting in, guilt smashing in the wound. “I don’t –want this!” He insisted and the girl was left perplexed. Her head tilt like a puppy after she stepped away. 

“Is that so?” Her arms crossed, her expression uninterested, and her violet orbs focused in below his waist. Ichigo followed suit, not surprised at his compressed hard on.  Begging to get out. He swallowed, hard. 

“It doesn’t mean shit. Just get out. Take the stuff.” He begged. 

She laughed, and Ichigo felt embarrassed. Angry even. 

“You find that funny? Having a family you want to protect.. from being hurt?” He was done, in fact, he could feel that heat fading and turning cold. 

“You make this so fun for me... I’m going to enjoy it even _more_.” Rukia closed the distance again and Ichigo felt staggered as he could picture her pulling out the gun. “I wasn’t forced into anything by the way.” The young woman added in, reaching for something and the family man closed his eyes. He knew it was going to end soon. 

“I’m the leader.” 

Before he could even respond to the criminal, his cock was sprung out, his sweet groan filled her ears as she wrapped her hand around it, pumping him at a decent speed. The heat came rushing back in all at once. And he  _leaned __into_ her working hand, shamefully, head hanging downward as brown lidded eyes fucked her sweet, cold appearance. “y _esss_ , fuck.. _Ah_..–“

“How’s that? You like this, don’t you? Does your wife make you feel like this?” Her voice sounded like a smoothly, velvety hot dream. 

_She doesn’t._

_Why am I thinking that? No.. no._

“No..” He confessed low. Following Rukia’s instructions as she made him hold his head down to push his shirt behind his head. Both hands began to play with his dick and balls. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, actually enjoying the assault from a criminal. His heart dropped the moment another realization had cut in, making him disgusted with the fact if he was unbound he wouldn’t try to stop her, but probably fuck her. His lips were bitten and swollen when she finally returned to them and he couldn’t have enough, almost whispering to untie him. 

And then she had stopped, completely. 

He was denied a orgasm, and the heat began to vibrate inside him, begging to continue. The shame was too buried under whatever the hell he was feeling now. He just wanted to cum, get it over with. It was too late to turn back, he was a horrible man. He knew it, he accepted it, – and he just wanted to cum.

Rukia watched the mess the once stoic older man had shifted to, bound, pre leak falling down a pathetic, swollen cock. She had to lick her lips. Ichigo had become so undone and she had did that to him. What a poor man. Her core tightened at the dirty sight before her as her hand trailed and explored his nice sweaty chest. The criminal could feel herself become even more wet.

“You want more, don’t -“

“Yes,” The man interrupted desperately, readjusting his arms again, hard, pointing cock moving with him.

_So greedy_. Desperation begging to be resolved.

Rukia rid her shirt, exposing her bare skin for his eyes to drink in. Being bound made him feel even angrier than before, trying to undo what she tied him with. “Not yet,” she promised, teasing him by holding the head of his mushroom tip down, waiting there..he didn’t know what she was going to do next. Suddenly she started letting go without warning. Blissfully watching his face as his cock bounced up and hit his abdomen each time. He winced in pleasure, a sugary sweet groan gifted to his captor. But Ichigo wanted more friction, pumping the side of her wrist when she’d hold his cock still, over and over again before the young woman would let him bounce back up once more. All Ichigo could do was mutter hot deep breath curses and feel his knees lock up. 

He had never felt _so good._   
  


Rukia’s hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down again to kiss and suck on his tongue. His hard dick laid flat against her tight body, earning a delighted sexy groan once and then twice. Her hands tangled in his orange hair, grabbing a fistful as he began to take charge assaulting her mouth. Pink, tantalizing lips were swollen and wet with the older man’s reign. She loved it.

When she pulled away again, Ichigo was set on breaking out and jerking off if he had to, but to his much delighted surprise, the criminal that he figured was going to kill him 15 minutes ago, got on her knees.

”Ah.. _fuck yes_. Put me in your mouth.”   
  


Rukia placed soft kisses on the head while eyes locked with her captive. Ichigo’s head fell back. She just knew how to make him feel so close to the edge. His hips moved on their own and he began to watch as she let his cock drag across and down her lips. The back of Ichigo’s thighs were clutched when Rukia finally slipped his length inside, moving her head back and fourth to suck. His thick length felt so good in her mouth she couldn’t help but let him hear. It was blissful and dirty, watching her choke him back with such a grateful lewd expression. He cussed and cussed under his breath, moaning he was close. Then the Rukon Dog leader freed her mouth, leaned her head on his thigh and began pumping with her hand, excruciatingly slowly.

Much to Ichigo’s displeasure.  
  


“Are you going to cum for me~ Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Suddenly, 

there was a snap, a harsh sound escaped from above her and before she knew it her captive’s right hand was loose, he had broken his restraint. A strong hand grabbed a painful fist of her hair, keeping Rukia in place as he began to fuck the _inside of her mouth_.

“..Feels – so fucking good! Fuck - yes, choke – choke on me, you little sexy bitch — _swallow all my – hot cum_ down your throat ! “  
  


Wide purple eyes were forced shut as the once prey pushed her skull into him over and over again, allowing his length further down her throat. Dirty sounds filled the room, Rukia’s choking and moaning went ignored, all he could focus on was emptying his hot thick seed in the criminal’s mouth. And how fucking good it felt with each thrust. He felt lighter than ever, hazy and blissful, knees buckling as the grip of raven hair loosened and re tightened. She swallowed as much as she could, delighted and some what impressed by how much he had packing..   
  


The young woman could breathe again, feeling relief when he finally slipped out, filthy strings of sticky semen still connected to his cock and alongside the shaft to swollen pink lips. The sight was for sore eyes as she began lapping up the mess he - _she_ made, holding his member like a prized possession, eyes melting in his. “Like this? ~” Velvety whisper. All the while he jerked at the sensitivity, brushing his hand through her hair. “ _Rukia_... yeah, _just_ like that..” Ichigo whispered.  
  


The high was slowly melting back down, allowing his breathing to finally relax. Still they were deep and filling the room. His entire body felt relief and bliss. The tight sensation finally fading.  
  


He began to apologize for the aggressive demeanor of his ending and she accepted, fixing his shirt. 

“I won’t lie.. “ He admitted, undoing his other bind quite easily. Then, taking a second to lean his back on the wall. Rukia placed a kiss on his length’s head before pulling out a wipe from the dresser, cleaning Ichigo up and tucking him back into his pants nicely, earning a smirk. The man helped her up, returning the favor and cleaning her face. “I’m more open to this _role playing_ thing now, that was.. fucking hot Rukia. We gotta do that again.”

”When exactly, Ichigo..?” She teased, caught off guard as he spun her around, and suddenly began to use his previous binds to roughly secure her wrist.   
  
“Ichi-“

“Where’s the safe? I’m not leaving until I have something,” His voice dragged the last word out. He turned her head toward him before kissing his _wife’s_ lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yep, they were just role playing lol.


End file.
